New Royal Blood
by Lamppostshines
Summary: The Kings and Queens of Narnia discover an old line from the beginning of the white witches rule. Twins have proven themselves to be of royal blood...
1. Chapter 1

" Trouble, that's what I'll call it", Edmund said, turning to look at his older sister, Susan. They exchanged looks and glanced back to the messenger. The man glanced at Susan and nodded his approval at her.

" Let my brother and I talk in private please", Susan said to him in a tone, which meant that she was talking business here. The man nodded once again and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Edmund faced his sister.

" Susan, you have to be crazy if you are willing to except the Tarkheena's offer!", he said.

" Of course I will not go to Calormen to save my life, dear brother! But out of courtesy, shouldn't we at least invite him to Cair Paravel?", she asked.

Edmund rolled his eyes, " If only I could fix your mind a little, Susan".

" Ed!"

" Look here, sister. If you invite him over, he might think that it is a possibility that you are considering of accepting his proposal of marriage. Worse still, he might declare war if he gets enraged or something", Edmund explained, persuading his sister.

Susan looked at him, thinking hard.

" I agree, but won't he just do the same if I don't go?", Susan asked.

" That", Edmund said, " would be highly unlikely because it's a perfectly unreasonable reason of declaring war against Narnia".

Susan nodded, than she said, " Very well Edmund. But you will have to politely decline it, alright?"

Edmund stood up from his throne and straightened his robe.

" Should I write it out or tell him?", he asked.

" If it bothers you, then lets write it out", Susan replied, walking with him towards the door.

" I'll tell him", Edmund grabbed hold of the door handle and opened it.

The man stood straighter as they turned towards him. He looked at Susan expectantly with gleaming eyes.

" Please tell your master that Queen Susan declines his proposal, but hopes that he will find a woman more appealing to his heart than our Queen, from his own country. And please give him our regards. Thank you, and good luck", Edmund quickly added. Than, bowing, he motioned for a centaur to escort the messenger to where his horse was stabled. Edmund started to walk away.

" But wait, King Edmund…", the messenger said. Edmund and Susan turned around again.

" _He_ will kill me if I deliver that message, your honor", he whispered urgently.

Susan rubbed her brother's shoulder and walked back into the throne room, hoping Edmund would be able to solve the problem.

……….

" Peter! Peter!", Queen Lucy called out to her brother, the High King over all kings in Narnia. Peter turned his horse around and ordered his counselors to halt. Lucy urged her horse to gallop towards the royal party. She pulled slightly on the reins, not wanting to hurt the talking horse she was sitting on.

" What's wrong, Lucy?", Peter asked, " You could have caught the white stag riding so fast".

" Peter, Susan has just refused a marriage proposal from the prince of Calormen! Edmund has just sent the messenger back, but they fear that the messenger won't deliver the correct message. They called me to get you back to Cair Paravel as quick as you can. Though I don't know why that would help", Lucy explained urgently.

Peter frowned as he took all this in. Then, he turned to a centaur by his side and said, " What do you say, Orieus? Should we return or stay? Queen Lucy is right, what good would it do?"

Orieus stamped his hoof on the ground and replied, " An order is an order. But I will follow you, the High King over all kings in Narnia whichever way you decide to go to".

Peter smiled in agreement, glad that he had a loyal centaur on his side.

" Peter, there is something Susan wanted to talk to you about also. It was…", Lucy frowned hard, trying to remember what Susan had told her, " It was something about new royal blood at Cair Paravel".

" Royal blood…", someone murmured.

" You know what that means?", the Raven asked Peter.

Peter shook his head, puzzled.

A faun leaned forward to whisper into Peter's ear, saying in a hushed tone, " It's the saying, High King. Perhaps you should study the codes and sayings of the royal families of Narnia so long ago. But what your sister is trying to say is that someone from the hundred-year winter has survived and is now at Cair Paravel, waiting for his revival, and maybe his throne".

" That cannot be right!", someone else exclaimed, " Only High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy can be our kings and queens rightfully by prophecy and law!".

" Discussing all this will not help anyone if your just sit there. Let's go now", Lucy urged.

Peter hesitated, than nodded at Lucy.

" PLEASE R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter shook his head, puzzled.

A faun leaned forward to whisper into Peter's ear, saying in a hushed tone, " It's the saying, High King. Perhaps you should study the codes and sayings of the royal families of Narnia so long ago. But what your sister is trying to say is that someone from the hundred-year winter has survived and is now at Cair Paravel, waiting for his revival, and maybe his throne".

" That cannot be right!", someone else exclaimed, " Only High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy can be our kings and queens rightfully by prophecy and law!".

" Discussing all this will not help anyone if your just sit there. Let's go now", Lucy urged.

Peter hesitated, than nodded at Lucy.

" My sister is right. Come on, Lucy. We had better go fast before it turns dark", Peter said, motioning his counselors to follow. Lucy nodded and gripped the reins. She stroked her horse's neck, and whispered into its ear.

" Ride fast, Silver. We might loose our way in the dark", Lucy said.

" I'll do my best, Queen Lucy", Silver replied, " Try not to make me rear up, though".

" I never do, Silver", Lucy told him as she kicked him off. Silver neighed loudly as she kicked off and went into a fast gallop. Lucy looked behind her shoulder to make sure Peter and the rest were following her. Peter was taking the lead after her. The royal party raced through the woods. Branches snapped now and then. The wind blew hard, making the leaves rustle. Sunlight streamed through at breaks in-between branches from somewhere much higher than themselves. The ride was pleasant, and Lucy didn't need to guide Silver back to Cair Paravel Castle. The sound of Silver's hoofs beating against the warm forest floor was so loud she could barely hear the sound of the others following her. Once in a while, she would turn back and would often see only Peter first. That frightened her a bit, but a split second later, she would see the others.

Finally, Silver brought them into a clearing which showed clearly that they had just about nearly made it out of the woods. The sun was low, sinking between two hills slowly. On the opposite side, the moon was rising steadily and speedily up into the growing darkened sky. Cair Paravel was not in sight yet, but Silver stopped. Coming up a few seconds later, Peter and his horse halted beside her.

" What's the matter?", Peter asked her questioningly. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked down at Silver.

" Maybe she's tired. We should rest a little. The horses have been riding for probably a full half-an-hour already", Lucy said, as she fed Silver and apple.

Peter sighed but nodded.

" It's might fault for bringing all of us so far. If we had not left the time which we did, we would have been late for supper. Now, where are the others?", Peter asked, turning in his saddle to look behind him. Just as he did, the rest of the royal party rode into view. They were all panting heavily and Peter sighed again.

" I'm sorry", he told them, " I shouldn't have let us out so far. And now, we won't be able to make it back to Cair Paravel in time for supper".

" That's not your fault", the faun said, " It was my idea to go through this woods while Orieus suggested we go the shorter way. I'm sorry, High King".

" Its alright Mister Desturn, I-", Peter started to say.

" Oh don't lets continue chattering about this. Why don't we just sit down for a little and rest. But no more than a few minutes".

Everyone except Peter grunted and sat down. Lucy alighted her horse than turned to Peter who had done the same. Peter walked beside her as they attempted to stretch their legs.

" Lucy, do you know how long it will take to get back to Cair Paravel? Or at least, do you know a shorter way? Something is telling me that I have to reach there soon or… or something terrible will happen".

" When did that come in?", Lucy asked, turning to her brother. Right now, at his age, sixteen-years-old, he seemed very worried.

" While I was riding just now, little Lucy", Peter replied, looking back at her, " I felt this tug on me. It can't be Susan or Edmund. We don't have that type of connection. But magic, that is possibly it. Aslan might be trying to get us there for some reason. It must be very important, though".

And just as Peter finished his sentence, Lucy jumped and stopped walking, giving out a short squeal.

" Peter!", she cried.

" What?", Peter asked.

" I felt it!"

" Felt what?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she grabbed hold of her brother's hand.

" I…, something pulled on me. It was, like a tug. Someone is pulling me! Oh Peter! Stop it! Stop it!", Lucy cried as she struggled and leaned back onto Peter.

" Hold on…hold on", Peter murmured.

Suddenly, Lucy stopped struggling. Peter looked at her.

" It's gone!", Lucy said, surprised. Peter frowned. He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along with him back to where the others had been.

When the faun saw Peter and Lucy coming back to them, he stood up and motioned for the others to get back on their various horses.

Peter raised his hand for quiet.

" My fellow friends, Queen Lucy and I feel that its an urgency that we have to get back to Cair Paravel or something terrible will happen", he said, jumping up onto his horse at the same time.

" So, Peter and I will start off first. Your should know the way back from here I believe", Lucy added, swinging a leg over Silver.

Peter's counselors nodded and hurried to their horses. A centaur stamped his foot on the ground impatiently.

" Peter?", Lucy asked. Peter nodded and said, " Let's go".

The two siblings kicked their horses lightly and were sent into a wild gallop, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Lucy trusted that Silver would bring them to Cair Paravel as fast as they all could go. The distance between Lucy and Peter with the royal party slowly increased. Soon, Lucy and Peter could see no more of them.

After that, they took a sharp turn, riding over a hill and the full view of Cair Paravel came into sight.

" Here we are", Peter told his sister over the noise.

" Let's stop at the top of the next hill", Lucy shouted back.

When they finally stopped at the top of the hill, Lucy turned to Peter.

" Well?'', she asked.

Peter looked on at the castle. Everything seemed to be fine, except that all the lights were on.

" I've never seen it like that before. Doesn't Cair Paravel look like a grand castle?", he replied, turning to her, " There seems to be something different, but not in a bad way"

Lucy frowned and said, " I still have a bad feeling about it, Peter"

Peter raised an eyebrow, " You do?


End file.
